Suspicious Puns
by fanfictioniswhat
Summary: Adrien Makes a pun about Marinettes designs, and seems somewhat familliar a pun Chat made the night before. Which leaves Marinette questioning who Chat Noir is.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Alya " says Marinette, as she sat down next to Alya and her major crush Adrien in front of her. " hi Marinette whats up? " greeted Alya " well not much " 'grumble' " well Marinette it seems your stomach says otherwise. " The two girls cracked up laughing at Alyas comment " yeah well i didn't get much time to eat this morning, i was up all night working on a new design. " She replied " well really? can i see it? " " yeah of course " Marinette said as she pulled out her sketchbook. She showed it to Alya. It was a pale blue sundress with a sequin covered waistband, and at the brim of the skirt it had pink lace all around, and Marinette's signature stitching around the colar and sleeves. " wow Marinette thats great! " when Alya yelled those last few words, was at that moment when Adrien and his best friend Nino turned around, to look at what Alya was talking about " Marinette that's really good! " exclaimed Nino. Alya and Marinette looked up to see Adrien and Nino staring at them. Marinette instantly turned a light pink at the sight of Adrien, and even more when he started speaking " yeah Marinette your design is purrr-fect! " when Nino commented about Adrien and his puns, instantly Marinettes mind wandered back to last night, when a certain black clad boy said something annoyingly simmilar to what Adrien said.

" so Chat hows life been going? " asked Ladybug. " well it's pretty good, although there's this girl in my class- " Chat Noir was cut off by Ladybug. " nope nope don't want to hear it, we've talked about this Chat ", " it's ok m'lady i wasn't going to tell you who she is or anything " he says. " oh ok, well then in that case continue " said Ladybug. " so this girl is quite a mystery to me, at first we got off on the wrong foot, but i quickly resolved it. But ever since that day shes changed, every time i go near her she avoids me like the plague, i think shes intimidated by me or shy, or just couldn't talk to boys. But iv'e seen her interact with everyone else fine, i even saved her once as Chat Noir and she was comepletely fine, even confident. I only see her confident when shes standing up to the school bully Chlo- i mean- uh, yeah the school bully. " Chat spoke. " wow sounds like you've got a real problem on your paws there kitty! " said Ladybug, oblivious to who he's talking about. " yeah i know. shes's a designer, a good one i might add, she designed something for me once and it was just purrr-fect! "

Marinette had been pulled out of her thoughts when Alya had yanked at her arm trying to get her attention. " Marinette " Alya whispered. " are you listening? or were you just daydreaming again? " smirked Alya. " something like that " Marinette sighed. The girls went on with their day like they normaly would, untill it was the end of the day where Marinette was most likely to go home and go on and on about her thoughts to Tikki her kwami.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette walks herself home, she walks through thedoor and straight to her room. By the looks on her parents faces, she guesses they can see how puzzled she is, because not long she sat down on her sofa, there was a knock on her trapdoor.

" Hi Mum : greeted Marinette.

" Hey darling, whats up? " asked Sabine ( Marinette's Mum ).

" nothing Mum, don't worry about it " explained Marinette.

" Well i will worry... you've been looking a bit puzzled, are you ok? " asked Sabine.

" yeah sorry, it's just this homewrk i've been given " Marinette huffed.

" oh... do you want some help? " she asked. ' well at least she's trying i guess ' thought Marinette.

" Mum, i'll never learn if you keep babying me " explained Marinette.

" ok ok, im going " said Sabine.

' click ' when Marinette opened her clutch,, she recieved a very knowing look.

" oh Marinette " Tikki said.

( later on )

" what's wrong Bugaboo? " Chat asked.

" what,, oh nothing just thinking " replied Ladybug, realising that she had been staring at him for the ast eight minutes.

" oh? ohhh... about my cat like reflexes " he said, punching a wall, then catching a bug in his hand.

" chat! " she yelled " let it go! ", " and i wasn't thinking about your Ccat like reflexes " she emphasised with speech marks ' " '. " i was thinking... about someone i know... " she added.

" someone else? " he said with a turn of his head to the side like a dog.

" oh just forget about it ", " so do you like fencing. causeyoulooklikesomeonewhodoesfencing " she blurted out.

" as a matter 'o' fact i do like fencing, it's my favorite sport ya' know? " said Chat Noir.

" oh... that's nice then ", " so how old are you, what 15, 16... 17 ect. " she asked.

" your right m' lady i am 15 " said Chat.

" so what like just turned 15- " she was cut off.

" no! i turn 16 in April! " he exclaimed. " why all of a sudden interest in my life? "

" what am i not allowed to get to know my partner! " asked Ladybug.

" well not since the second time we met, where i asked you who you were and you said " it's to dangerous for us to know who each other are, so i think it's best if our secret identity's stay secret " Chat emhasised.

" shut the fuck up Chat, just shut up! " grumbled Ladybug.


	3. sorry note

Hi guys, im really sorry for not posting. I went on holiday, so i couldent post, and plus i lost the book with my story written in it. But i will try and find it soon, and when i do ill post as soon as possible. 


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette walks herself home, she walks through the door and straight to her room. By the looks on her parents faces, she guesses they can see how puzzled she is, because not long she sat down on her sofa, there was a knock on her trapdoor.

" Hi Mum : greeted Marinette.

" Hey darling, whats up? " asked Sabine ( Marinette's Mum ).

" nothing Mum, don't worry about it " explained Marinette.

" Well i will worry... you've been looking a bit puzzled, are you ok? " asked Sabine

" yeah sorry, it's just this homewrk i've been given " Marinette huffed.

" oh... do you want some help? " she asked. ' well at least she's trying i guess ' thought Marinette.

" Mum, i'll never learn if you keep babying me " explained Marinette.

" ok ok, im going " said Sabine.

' click ' when Marinette opened her clutch,, she recieved a very knowing look.

" oh Marinette " Tikki said.

( later on )

" what's wrong Bugaboo? " Chat asked.

" what,, oh nothing just thinking " replied Ladybug, realising that she had been staring at him for the ast eight minutes.

" oh? ohhh... about my cat like reflexes " he said, punching a wall, then catching a bug in his hand.

" chat! " she yelled " let it go! ", " and i wasn't thinking about your cat like reflexes " she emphasised with speech marks ' " '. " i was thinking... about someone i know... " she added.

" someone else? " he said with a turn of his head to the side like a dog.

" oh just forget about it ", " so do you like fencing. causeyoulooklikesomeonewhodoesfencing " she blurted out.

" as a matter 'o' fact i do like fencing, it's my favorite sport ya' know? " said Chat Noir.

" oh... that's nice then ", " so how old are you, what 15, 16... 17 ect. " she asked.

" your right m' lady i am 15 " said Chat.

" so what like just turned 15- " she was cut off.

" no! i turn 16 in April! " he exclaimed. " why all of a sudden interest in my life? "

" what am i not allowed to get to know my partner! " asked Ladybug.

" well not since the second time we met, where i asked you who you were and you said " it's to dangerous for us to know who each other are, so i think it's best if our secret identity's stay secret " Chat emhasised.

" shut the fuck up Chat, just shut up! " grumbled Ladybug.

notes:

Hi i guess this isnt really what you guys meant in the comments below, but it doesnt matter. please keep up with the comments, i like to know that someone likes my story. Anyway first day back at school... my boyfriend wasnt there, But turns out i left my book at school... i swear i brought it home with me. anyways hope you enjoyed. please like and follow if you want more, ill be updating atleast once a week.

ok see you in chapter 4 baiii!


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: Ok so this is chapter 3, its mostly Adrienette, maybe a little Marichat, not sure yet.

The next day at school, Marinette was determined to find out more from Adrien. Fortunately she saw Nino walking ahead of her.

" Nino! " she yelled " hi! " puffed Marinette." Hey " said Nino, " whats up? " he asked.

" Well... i was just wondering..doyouknowwhenAdriensbirthdayis?! " screemed Marinette.

" Geez, yes i do, its 29th of April, is when he turns 16 " replied Nino " ohh... o-ok u-u-um then, talk to you later! " she screemed.

" ok... Bye! " yelled Nino, as she ran off to class.

She walked into, and walked right past Adrien. ' he couldnt possibly Chat, could he? ' she thoguth. She walked to her seat, and sat down next to Alya.

" Hi! your early " said Alya " Yeah well.. i wanted to get a good start on the day, ya' know? ", " yeah.. i know the feeling " replied Alya.

" Hey Alya, i have a favor to ask? ", " Depends... will i get any juicy info form it? " snooped Alya,, " well i guess.. ", " ok gurll, what is it? "

" Ok well... i was just wondering if Adrien liked fencing? can you ask him that for me, you know i cant talk to him! " Marinette said with puppy eyes. " ok... "

" Hey Adrien do you actually like fencing or what, i heard you were really good? " Alya asked, reporterness kicking in. " Well... * leans in closer * as a matter 'o' fact i do! " said Adrien.

" EEEK! ", " Marinette! are you ok? " asked Adrien ' Ahhh.. why is he just so kind? wait those eyes.. they seem so much like Chat Noirs ' " u-uh y-y-yeah i-im fine, thanks f-for asking " stuttered Marinette. Adrien grabbed Marinette by the hand, to help her up. " u-uhh u-um... tha- " Marinette was cut off by the door opening. In walked Miss. Bustier. " ok class, turn your pages to page 203 " she ordered. The class obliged to her order. Little did they all know, that the're famous Parisian superheros were right there in the class room. Marinette was unable to consentrait on class, all she could think was ' Adriens Chat Noir. Ughh! and im the only one who knows... i think-i hope '

Notes: Ok so there was no Marichat, but i just gave you the big reveal... well half of the reveal anyway. Anyway gtg, ttyl. see you in the next chapter! Baii!  
P.S. thnx for the advice PrincessFreakinCastiel! 


	6. Chapter 6

NOTES:

as some of you might know my laptop charger broke so i couldnt use my laptop, but its fixed now. so here is chapter 4 finaly. enjoy!

CHAPTER 4

Marinette had just walked up the front steps to her school, when she heard a farmilliar voice behind her call out her name. She stopped dead in her tracks, and slowly itched her way around to face them.

There she saw standing in front of her was her beautiful Adrien, and CHAT! she had forgotten all about her discovery.

" Hi Marinette, are you ok? you seemed a bit off yesterday in school " Adrien said concern written all over his face. ' oh. my. god. He cares about my well being and safety! ahhh ' Marinette swooned a little.

" yeah im fine Chaton, nothing to worry about " The word just slid off her tongue, before she could process Adrien was speaking.

" Oh ok- wait! w-what did y-you call m-me?! " A little shocked as to what he thought he heard.

"Chaton, i called yu Chaton. Look we need to talk...alone.. somewhere private.

Nino and Alya had heard only the last few bits of there conversation. " Oooh, the girls gonna confess her love! " Alya screamed.

" Yeah, are you sure Marinette wouldnt be like dark red or something, and it seems to me that my Adrien seems to be more nervous then she is. So are you sure shes gonna confess her love and whatever? " Nino had a good point, but Alya had faith in her girl.

Alya shook her head " Shes deffinately confessing something "

" Sooo-" Adrien started to speek before being cut off. " I KNOW YOUR CHAT NOIR! " Marinette quietly yelled.

NOTES:

ooooh cliffhanger. see yous all in chapter 5! 


End file.
